


Desideratum

by prouvaireafterdark



Series: RNM ficlets [3]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Impatience, Implied Sexual Content, Improper Use of Telekineses, M/M, Neck Kissing, Needy Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/pseuds/prouvaireafterdark
Summary: The door of the cabin clicks and swings open on its own. Alex laughs, a short and breathless sound.“Impatient are we, Guerin?” he asks as Michael all but shoves him inside.Michael hums against his neck as the door slams shut behind them.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: RNM ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Desideratum

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Michael + waiting impatiently for something
> 
> Not sure this entirely fits the bill, but I think you'll like it anyway

Alex fumbles with his keys, distracted by the solid weight of Michael draped over his back, sucking bruises into his neck. His hands are shaking and he can’t help the noise that escapes him when Michael’s teeth scrape against his sensitive skin. Michael slides his hand down Alex’s chest to grip him through his jeans and he drops his keys entirely.

The door of the cabin clicks and swings open on its own. Alex laughs, a short and breathless sound.

“Impatient are we, Guerin?” he asks as Michael all but shoves him inside.

Michael hums against his neck as the door slams shut behind them.

“Always impatient when it comes to getting you to fuck me,” he practically purrs, hands wandering underneath the soft cotton of Alex’s shirt. Alex turns around in his arms to see Michael looking at him like he wants to devour him. Alex can’t say he would mind it very much if he did.

Alex pulls him into a feral kiss, opening himself to the hot, wet press of Michael’s tongue, his fingers anchoring themselves into Michael’s curls to keep him close. It’s precarious work, but Michael doesn’t waste any time maneuvering them into Alex’s bedroom.

“Take this off,” Michael gasps when they break apart, tugging at the hem of Alex’s shirt.

“One of these days I’m gonna have to teach you a little something about delayed gratification,” Alex says, amused by Michael’s desperation only slightly less than he’s turned on by it. He does what Michael wants and tosses his shirt onto the chair in the corner.

“Yeah,” Michael agrees, eyes on Alex’s newly bared skin. He pushes Alex backward until he lands on the bed, his legs still hanging off the edge. “Not tonight though,” he says, and drops to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [@prouvaireafterdark!](https://prouvaireafterdark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
